Letters
by Caffinated Mom
Summary: Ranger is writing letters to someone. What will he say and to who is he writing? Rated for later, since I don't know what he will say.
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to a challenge…but I'm not telling you which one, because that would kind of give away the ending. =)

ANYTHING and EVERYTHING familiar belongs to JE.

And um, the chapters will get longer. =) This is just my jumping off point.

RPOV:

 _September 22, 2015_

 _I don't even know why I am writing this. I don't know if you will ever read this. Lord knows I don't deserve your time. I know it seems silly that I am writing now, but there really isn't much else to do over here in this hell hole. I am not very good at this. What do you write to someone you met by chance but haven't talked to, really talked to, in such a long time? How is life back in civilian world? Hopefully I'll be home soon. Feel free to write me back, but I'll understand if you don't._

 _Ranger_

 _Rangerfanfic_


	2. Chapter 2

September 25, 2015

Hey,

I was surprised you actually emailed me back. But you were surprised I emailed you in the first place. I've been over here for a couple of months (and no, I can't tell you where), with nothing to do but think. I don't have many people I consider friends. I have employees that I have a rapport with, I have lots of cousins, but very few true friends. Tank. I have Tank and Bobby. And I'll count Lester too, even though he's also family. It's my fault, I never make time to hang out. Think about all the times you came to Trenton, I was always too busy, to preoccupied with living up to my own expectations, that I couldn't even have a beer with you. So, I think I owe you a beer when I get back. Either in Trenton or maybe I can actually come visit you.

I checked in with Tank the other day, all is good in Trenton. Woody got grazed by a bullet responding to an alarm last week. He is recovering and will be fine. I know how much you love the men.

I am good. Bored. Tired. Did you know this might be my last mission? I have the option of ending my contract. I haven't decided yet.

Tell me something funny.

Until next time….

Ranger


	3. Chapter 3

ANYTHING and EVERYTHING familiar belongs to JE.

 _September 29, 2015_

 _Lol! That is hilarious. I can't believe your cousin did that! First time I've laughed or even smiled in weeks._

 _Ah, you had to ask about Stephanie didn't you? As far as I know, she is back with the cop. Tank has strict instructions to not update me on her as long as I am on this mission. Time apart can be a good thing, maybe we can both get our shit figured out and move forward. Whatever that may be._

 _How about you, how is your love life? Anyone special?_

 _My watch is about to begin, so I need to go._

 _Later,_

 _Ranger._

A/N: If you want to write JE's fictional character that lives in my head, I him up his own email address: rangerfanfic , but beware, anything you email is fair game for my story. Or you know, just leave a review. I LOVE those!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ANYTHING and EVERYTHING familiar belongs to JE.

Also: I had a request to mark if this is a Babe HEA or not…and I'm not telling. For me, that gives away the end of the story and I will not do it. With that being said, if you are only interested in Babe HEA's and do not want to risk reading anything else, I understand and wish you a happy day. However, if you love Ranger, I think you will want to stick around. I hope I make it worth it for you. =)

 _October 8, 2015_

 _It has been a rough week, or I would have responded to you sooner. There was a "mishap" on one of our operations. Everyone will be ok, but we are now at a nearby base regrouping and re-strategizing. Unfortunately, that means this mission is going to be extended. That is really all I can say now. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring your email and that I am ok._

 _You asked if I loved Stephanie, the short answer is yes. The long answer is it's complicated. I love my parents and brother and sisters. I love my brother in arms. I love my daughter. I even love Rachel. And I love Stephanie. I love them all, but each differently. I would lie down my life for any of them, but I am not sure that I am willing to alter my lifestyle for any of them. I guess I am a selfish son of a bitch like that. I even gave up rights to my daughter instead of taking on a safe job at home._

 _If you are thinking of getting a pet, I suggest a dog. A big one. My vote would be German Sheppard, Lab or Rottweiler. They all have good characteristics and are easily trained._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _Ranger._

A/N: Do you have anything you want to ask Ranger? Leave it in the review and I'll try to answer it in my story. ;)


End file.
